Sugihito (alternate timeline)
Tenno Sugihito of the alternate timeline is the alternate counterpart of Tenno Sugihito, who lived in the timeline where the CDC fought the losing war against the Soul Eater. With Kogo Melanion, he was the father of Kotaishi Akehito and Nai-Shinno Veliselyne and Erisvia. History New Year’s Crisis Tenno Sugihito’s life was almost the same as his main counterpart’s until the eve of World War IV. At the time of the New Year’s Crisis he called for calm between Israel and the Levant Arab Republic and sent a team to investigate the site of alleged missile attacks. Around the time, he was also on vacation, leaving him limited in availability. He left with Melanion to the Azerothian Union for the birth of their first child. As their son was born, he gave him the name Akehito for he was born at dawn. The CDC team reported later to the Tenno to give results that the missile was indeed Tarakian, but found some irregularities. He ordered for continued investigations while he would try to stabilise tensions. When he returned back to his capital, he was met with an assassination attempt that killed head butler Katagiri. An autopsy report revealed that the bullet the killed Katagiri was Azerothian in origin, prompting him to send a demand for explanation to the Azerothian Union Intelligence. When he was only met with a cold message of condolence, he was angered into thinking that it was both a Tarakian and Azerothian plot. At the same time he received news that the Levant Arab Republic invaded Israel. Feeling betrayed by his allies, Sugihito withdrew from the public, his duties and newly built family to a holiday house. His sister, Lord Commander Militant Jingu was forced to take interim leadership. Ending World War IV Towards the escalating war, Sugihito powerlessly listened to news of the escalations until he was found by Melanion. His wife called for him to return to end the war, but initially refused. She called him out of his cowardice and demanded that he be a father for his son, finally getting him to return. He sent requests to all combatants for a cease-fire. At the negotiation table, calls for the cease-fire was mostly agreed. The Azerothian Union however forced the resignation of Jingu as the term for the status quo. He was forced to accept the term, and signed the cease-fire agreement. As the war ended, the Tenno watched as his sister handed her resignation over and leave the Genji Palace to live with her own husband. As she left, doubts lingered in him on whether betraying his own sister was a just reason to end the war. Broken House Sugihito’s family life with Melanion was unhappy for the following years. Almost every night they argued and left little time for their own son. At his own court he leaned to a more autocratic rule. He initiated a purge on his enemies: those that saw him as weak or too weak to be of his service. The purges also brought the effect. Fueled by anger, hatred and betrayal, he authored publications that denounced the virtues of Democracies and Communism and declaring support for authoritarian governments. Plague of 2065 The Tenno remained in tense terms with his wife as the plague was spreading throughout the Sub-sector. He was brought back to attending his son when he caught a plague. Sugihito, worried for the safety of his son requested for help. Second Great Equus War With relations remaining low with CDC allies, the Tenno did not order entry into the Second Great Equus War until the evacuation of CDC forces. Paradox Invasion of Earth When Paradox invaded Earth, it was the New Empire of Japan that fought first in Turkey. First Invasion of the Genji Sub-Sector Sugihito prepared for the battle with the Soul Eater and anticipated it since the start of the war. He also learned that his own brother allied with the Soul Eater. As he knew that he won't survive, he gave Melanion his wedding ring for her to keep as she and their daughters were evacuated to Azeroth. During the battle he dropped his facade and showed his side as a commander. He coordinated his forces to contain the invasion at Miyazaki. When he thought he would bring victory his brother attacked in person to destroy the military structure. The command post was attacked and the two were locked in a duel. When the Tenno lost his power-sword, Akehito gave him the Kusanagi to allow a victory. Just as he struck his brother down, he was shot fatally in the heart. As he was dying, he confessed his regret that he was not able to be a good father to his children. Post-mortem Akehito cremated the corpse of his father, and collected the ashes into two urns. One for himself and the other to send to his moher and sisters. Numerous times there ashes were almost misplaced or in alarmingly large cases, almost consumed. Even the Tenno cannot rest in peace. Comparisons to Tenno Sugihito of the main timeline The Tenno Sugihito of the alternate timeline was unable to control his emotions, leading him to become one of the the unknowning instigators Equestria needed to sow distrust with rash decisions. He has shown both extreme anger and later depression in the lead up to World War IV. After the war, his actions showed that his anger allowed him to abandon the needed attention for his own son. This timeline's Tenno has shown how a man like him can become after experiencing despair. Category:Dark Future Category:Deceased Characters